We've Got Tonight
by CasablancaInTheTardis
Summary: Post Doomsday The Doctor finds his way back to Rose for one night only. Romance and a great deal of angst ensues. Bittersweethopeful. Started as a onefic based on a song but got bigger. In two parts. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who but if i did this wouldn't happen - this is the sort of thing that evil writers cough russel t davies cough would do because it doesnt end up with the doctor and rose together.

AN - This is sad and romantic. It began as a oneshot but it's going in two parts: 1) angsty feelings and backstory 2) romantic catchup and bitter sweet ending

sorry about the excessive line-y-ness, it worked when i was writing it but here it looks kind of stupid

anyway, please read and review - its not my normal style so sorry if its a let down. review and tell me what to do better, etc please!

enjoy :) (do u think this is a long enough authors note?)

* * *

We've Got Tonight - Part One:

The Doctor stood in the Tardis, finally letting the tears slide out. He swallowed, unable to finish the sentence that had taken him so long to admit. He was at a complete loss, which was an unusual experience for him. He walked over to the console preparing to set off on yet another wild adventure, this time in an attempt to distract himself from horrible empty feeling he now recognised as loneliness. However, just as he was pressing the usual buttons and knobs, a red-head in a wedding dress appeared near the door of the control room.

* * *

Rose sobbed hysterically while Jackie pulled her daughter closer to her, unable to conjure any words of comfort that would make things better. If they hadn't been in the middle of a windswept beach in Norway, she probably would have suggested a nice cuppa tea. As it was, she thought Rose's devastation was beyond repair - clearly she'd just had her heart broken. _But Rose will get over it,_ she thought, _she's strong and she'll make it through eventually. Sooner rather than later, lord help us... I'll get us some tea when we get home._

* * *

Considering his previous state of hopelessness, the Doctor was immeasurably cheered up by his adventure with the obnoxious yet kind red-head Donna Noble. Together they had defeated the Racnoss, seen the beginning of Earth, and successfully avoided a perfectly good wedding. It had been a sufficient distraction, but now that it was over, the Doctor was more acutely aware than ever of Rose's absence. No one could replace her. At reaching this conclusion the Doctor decided that he needed nothing more than to see Rose one more time and tell her how he felt. _I will go to the ends of the Earth for Rose. The end of the Universe, as the case may be,_ he thought, hatching a plan that was as unlikely to work as it was brilliant. The Doctor was suddenly indescribably happy with the prospect of seeing Rose again. It was a tiny ray of hope, but it was better than nothing, and the Doctor needed something to sustain him.

* * *

Rose stood in the shower, staring blankly at the white tiled wall, letting the warm water just flow down over her back. It had been four days, six hours and forty-two minutes since the Doctor had left her, never to see her again. Not that she was counting. This meant that it was four days, six hours and forty-two minutes since the Doctor had almost said he loved her. She was sure that was what he had been about to say. _Stupid breach, stupid void, stupid parallel universe, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She had difficulty focusing on anything - the wound was still fresh and she just couldn't cope. She hadn't eaten anything other than chicken noodle soup - forced into her by Jackie - but she wasn't even hungry. Jackie and Pete had gone out for the night, and Mickey was with Jake hacking into police files, registering Rose as a citizen of 'Pete's World', so Rose had the family mansion all to herself. She turned off the water, but remained standing, dripping wet, with salty tears coursing down her face.

* * *

The Doctor looked at the screen of the Tardis, triple checking that his co-ordinates were correct. If he had gotten this right, he might just be able to buy some more time with Rose Tyler. It had been several days for him since they had parted, and while he had fought the Racnoss, and found a new friend, he was still overcome with grief at his loss of Rose. He was absolutely ecstatic when he found that there was one tiny little gap left - one that he had missed before - one that he could fit through, as a person and not just an image, for the duration of one whole night. Though he would be sorely tempted to stay longer or, better yet, to bring Rose back with him, the precarious balance of the Universes was already threatened by his brief crossing. Crossing his fingers for luck, he said to the Tardis, "Take me to Rose. Take me home" and with that, her engines whirred into life.

* * *

Hair still dripping, Rose sat in the middle of her warm pink bed, thinking about the Doctor. Thinking about what the beast had said on Krop Tor. "The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon". She had died that day. Rose smiled in spite of herself, she sounded so melodramatic, but to an extent it was true. A part of her had died the day she was separated from him. She missed holding his hand, she missed seeing him grin at her, she missed laughing with him, running with him, being with him.

_Rose_

She heard it in her head, just as she had last time - but then it had been in her sleep, this time she was completely awake.

_You're imagining it,_ she thought to herself. _Just coz you want him back doesn't mean you can will him into existence._

_Rose_

_I wish it would stop. How can I let go if I keep hearing his voice?_

_Rose._

_But what if it is him? What do I do then? _

_Rose._

_Doctor? _Rose allowed herself the possibility that the Doctor really was trying to speak to her.

"Doctor where are you?" she cried out suddenly, "Doctor?", hope bourgeoning inside her chest.

Then she heard it, the sound of the Tardis engines. The sound of the universe.

* * *

"Oh, give me this one. Just this one time!" the Doctor yelled, slamming down on the Tardis controls. As the engines whirred into life, he grinned and was filled with utter contentment - he could hear Rose's voice.

Rose could hear the engines clearly now. More to check that she wasn't hallucinating than to see the Doctor, Rose tripped down the stairs and out into the massive front garden. She was greeted with a sight she'd never thought possible to see again - a great blue box slap bang in the middle of the drive. And there he was. Her Doctor. Tardis doors thrown wide open behind him, a grin from ear to ear.

"Hello" he said simply.

Rose fainted.

* * *

AN - Sorry if this is really over-adjectivey and angsty - its not my usual style, minimal humour and no happy ending :( im almost making myself sad!

i wanted to try a bitter sweet reunion between the doctor and rose so they wont be able to stay together, but part two will be romantic and sad, i hope

please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay people, you know the drill

AN - I actually included some bits of the song that inspired this oneshot. It's 'We've got tonight' (what a shock!) by ronan keating and lulu.

also, the ending didn't turn out as bittersweet as i originally intended coz it made me too sad. but its not technically a happy ending in the typical sense.

so i hope you enjoy it - and pretty please review :)

* * *

We've Got Tonight - Part Two

_Not exactly the answer I was hoping for, _thought the Doctor, a little glumly. He raced forward and scooped Rose into his arms, bearing her back to the Tardis like some sort of sacrifice to the gods. Laying her gently down on the jump seat in the control room, the Doctor placed two cool finger gently on her neck, checking for a steady pulse. It was highly erratic - he must have given her quite a shock.

"Rose, can you hear me?" he whispered, concerned eyes roving over her beautiful features, taking in every detail. He knew he couldn't stay forever and he was determined to remember everything he could about Rose Tyler. Her eyelashes were not heavily coated in mascara as they usually were. In fact, her face was devoid of makeup all together and her blonde hair was dripping wet. Clearly she had just gotten out of the shower, but the Doctor was certain that he had never seen her looking more beautiful.

Just then, her eyelids fluttered open, and she stared at him, mouth agape. The Doctor frowned at her, "Are you okay? Are you feeling any dizziness, nausea? I didn't mean to shock you Rose, honestly, I just couldn't wait to see you again. Are you alright?". Rose raised herself up into a sitting position, so that her legs were hanging over the edge of the jump seat.

"How?" she asked plainly.

"I found a way. Another tiny gap" said the Doctor, not wanting to give her an information overload.

"How come I can touch you?" she asked, reaching out to feel his arm to reaffirm her suspicion.

"I managed a way. But I can only stay tonight. I have limited time, Rose, or this universe and the next will collapse."

"So no great hurry then" she said, feeling the tears welling up again. "And there's no way I can come back with you?"

"You can't"

"You said that before. You said you couldn't come through properly and yet here you are!" she said, the hope painfully obvious in her voice. "Maybe you just made a mistake. I could come back with you" she nearly begged.

"Rose, let's just enjoy the time we have together. Can we do that?"

"But you're here. If you can be here then I can be there" Rose insisted, her voice breaking. The Doctor didn't want for her to have any false hope, but neither could he break her heart again. He stood, taking her by the hand as he did so, and led her to the inner regions of the ship.

* * *

The Doctor pushed open a door that Rose had never noticed before and led her through to a small garden.

"How'd you get a garden inside the Tardis?" she asked, looking to distract herself from the knowledge that these were the last few hours she would be spending with the Doctor.

"It's a Time Lord thing - bigger on the inside" he said, too busy focusing on making a memory of how perfectly Rose's hand fit into his own to give her a proper explanation. They were stood in a sort of dark alcove - reminiscent of the mouth of a cave - which opened out onto the garden of lush green grass and silver flowers. The walls of the cave shimmered an iridescent blue, and appeared to be wet, while above their heads nanogenes-like clusters of light hovered gently.

"Doctor it's beautiful" Rose said, but she was unable to fully appreciate the Gallifreyan wilderness, too overcome was she with grief that her doctor would be leaving her so very soon.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. The Doctor, assuming that they were due to a combination of shock and the beauty of the garden, launched into an explanation of his garden.

"These are all original clippings from my home planet, Gallifrey. The Tardis cultivated them; she provides them with a proper environment conducive to healthy plant life. I don't often come here - usually run out of time - but it's really beautiful. Reminds me of home-". Rose was no-longer listening to his words. She just let the sound of his voice wash over her. How she would miss this - his ramblings and tangents, wild explanations. She felt that at this point it was necessary to tell him just how she felt, otherwise her parting memories of the Doctor would be steeped in sadness. More so than they were already.

"Doctor. I can't take this. I can't have you leave me again. Not after everything we've been through. I knew it was dangerous, when I first signed up. I knew. And I still came. Even after you tried to take me home for my own safety. Do you know why? Because I love you Doctor. Please tell me there's a way I can come with you" she pleaded.

"Rose, if there was a way, I would. But I can't risk two whole universes for the woman I-" he caught himself just in time.

_You should have taken that opportunity to tell her,_ he thought, _You only have tonight. What do you have to lose?_

"The woman you what, Doctor?" said Rose, saving him the trouble of arguing with himself.

"Rose, this may come as a shock to you, but I care so much about you. I sent you home to keep you safe, and even then you came back to me. To rescue me, help me, it didn't matter, you always came back. You're incredibly loyal and trustworthy. Not only that, but you're compassionate and empathetic. You care so much for those around you, whether they be alien, human, it doesn't matter to you. And you're just so human. All these things, I mean, how could I not? I mean, what I'm trying to say, I feel that…" he sighed. "Rose Tyler, I love you" he whispered. And suddenly he had her in his arms in a tight embrace.

* * *

They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Just enjoying the comfort of the other's touch.

_We've got tonight_

_Who needs tomorrow_

_Let's make it last_

_Let's find a way_

_Turn out the light_

_Come take my hand now_

_We've got tonight_

_Why don't we stay?_

The Doctor felt Rose pulling away from him and he reluctantly loosened his grip.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a bit hurt.

"I don't just love you, Doctor, I'm in love with you"

"What's the difference?" he asked, a bit confused.

"You love your mum, but you are in love with your partner. As in, it's not just plutonic - more 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a proper family and kids' kind of love" she explained, blushing slightly.

"In that case," the Doctor wrappedn an arm gently around her waist and pulled her close against his body, "I'm in love with you as well". And with that, he planted a kiss on her lips. It was full of passion and longing. But it was also full of sadness. Rose responded heartily, hands roaming across the Doctor's back and venturing into his messy brown hair.

_Finally,_ she thought, _This was worth the wait._

_Why did I wait so long for this,_ thought the Doctor, _All that time we had!

* * *

_

_Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely_

_All of my hopes faded away_

_I've longed for love, like everyone else does_

_I know I keep searching after today.

* * *

_

They broke apart, gasping for breath slightly.

"Rose, you know I have to leave you-" he began.

"Please, don't ruin it" she whispered.

"But I will keep trying to find a way back to you. If it takes me all my regenerations. If it takes me to the end of the universe, Rose Tyler, I promise I will never stop trying to find you."

Her brown eyes locked onto his.

"My lonely Doctor, please don't waste your life searching for me. I want you to live your life. Save planets, help people. You can't do that if you spend all your time coming after me" Rose said sincerely. Her heart was screaming in protest because there was nothing that she wanted more than to be with the Doctor. Except for one thing - she wanted him to be happy. She ignored her selfish heart, and listened to what she knew was right. She knew that the Doctor had to let go.

"No I don't and I won't" he said, promptly.

"What? You won't what?" she asked, startled out of her reverie to realise she was still staring into his eyes.

"I will never let you go Rose. Just coz I can't get to you now, it doesn't mean I won't be able to in the future. I know you want me to be happy and 'live my life' but I will only ever be happy with you". Rose sighed at this declaration, it was bittersweet.

"Hold on," she said, eyes growing wide, "how did you know I was thinking that?"

"How do you think you could hear me calling your name earlier?" the Doctor retorted, eyebrows raised in mild amusement.

"Hey, those thoughts are private!" said Rose, pushing him gently in the chest, noticing how toned he felt under his suit.

"You sure you didn't want me to hear that one?" queried the Doctor, grinning.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" replied Rose, doing her utmost to look innocent.

"Rose!"

"What?"

"I saw that!"

"Saw what?" she pouted.

"You know full well what. I'm not even sure if that's legal!" he said, trying to sound appalled but really coming across as curious.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Doctor. This is my last night with you. I just want to be here with you."

"I understand Rose, but believe you me, I shall see you again"

"Better be more than a flipping hologram, it nearly killed me not being able to touch you in Norway" she admitted.

"You can touch me now, though" he grinned cheekily, slipping a hand through hers once more.

"How bout some chips for old times sake?" proposed Rose.

"Fantastic"

* * *

Having finished the greasy salty chips on the front steps of the Tyler mansion, the Doctor and Rose simply sat, gazing up at the stars. Rose was leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her and was gently stroking her arm with his thin fingers. Their final minutes together were spent in silence - an unusual enough occurrence in itself for them - but it was perfect.

_If this is my parting memory of the man I love, then I can die happy,_ thought Rose.

_Trust me, you won't be dying any time soon, Tyler, coz I'm coming back for you._

_And if you can't._

_They can never keep us apart - we are the original dynamic duo. If I were in Grease I would be speaking to you in gibberish about why we belong together._

_That was fairly random._

_Yeah, but it's true. We belong together, I'm sure of it. And even though the universe-_

_Universes, plural!_

_Right, 'universes' seem intent on keeping us apart, they will never ever stop me! I am the oncoming storm, after all_

_Never say never ever._

_Wise words_

_Came from the wisest. _

This comfortable banter - all transmitted telepathically of course - reminded them both of what they were losing and the hug became tighter and more possessive.

"If I leave it another few minutes, both universes are going to fall into the void. I'm sorry Rose, I have to go", he stood up and walked slowly towards the Tardis. He stopped at the door and turned to face her, a sad smile on his boyish features. She ran to him and kissed him full on the lips. It was a display of desperation and denial, hope and courage, love and longing. It was brief, and she pulled away, tears leaking out from her eyes.

"Doctor, I'm really gonna miss you" she sobbed, smiling weakly.

"Something to remember me by" he said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and handing it to her.

"Doctor, I can't, you're gonna need that." Rose said, indescribably touched by the gesture.

"It's okay, I have a spare… somewhere" he gestured to the Tardis vaguely. "It's so you know I'm coming back for you. Just don't forget about me Rose. I will come back for you. Because I love you, now and forever"

Rose chuckled, "That was corny"

"Yeah, but it worked, didn't it. I got a smile."

"Don't you just love it. Now please go, stringing it out is killing me!"

"Good night good night, parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight til it be morrow" the Doctor quoted.

"Doctor!"

"You know, I've always wanted to meet Shakespeare. He was a genius. Brilliant in fact-"

"Doctor, I love you but it's time to go now. Apocalypse if you stay, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Bye Rose!"

"Bye Doctor". She began to sob as the doors closed. Then they were thrust open again.

"Oh, and Rose Tyler," he grinned, "I love you", then he closed the doors once more and the Tardis was gone.

That night when Pete and Jackie got back to the house, they found a humming Rose Tyler in the living room, eating vanilla icecream from the tub. Unsure as to why this sudden change had come over their daughter, they let her be. Little did they know that Rose's entire perspective on life had been changed over the past hours by one man. The Doctor.

"Mind you, I rather like hope. Hope's a good emotion, and here it comes now"

THE END


End file.
